


Her White Knight

by remipachu



Series: KaoMaya Bandori Rarepair Week [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kaoru takes care of Maya, Sick Character, the age up doesn't really effect anything but kaoru and maya are like college age+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: When Maya says that she can take care of herself after she gets sick, Kaoru won't stand for it. She'll be Maya's knight in shining armor!
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya
Series: KaoMaya Bandori Rarepair Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771021
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Her White Knight

“Kaoru-san, I meant it when I said I was fine…” Maya croaked. She hoped that her scratchy voice would be masked by the low-quality video call, but it was to no avail.

“Maya, I must insist on coming over,” Kaoru replied. She almost looked worse than Maya, with all that worry wracking her face. “My princess is in need of saving, and who is her knight to refuse?” Maya’s cheeks heated up even more than her fever caused at that comment. Kaoru calling Maya her princess always set her heart on fire.

“If I really can’t stop you…” Maya reluctantly allowed, “Just, make sure you wash your hands a bunch. I don’t want you getting sick too, huhe--” Her giggle was interrupted by a cough, no doubt increasing Kaoru’s urgency.

“I shall be over at once!” Kaoru declared, “Don’t go anywhere!” And with that, she disconnected from the call, leaving Maya amused and with a warm heart at the same time.

Maya scanned her apartment. It was a modest place for sure, with not much in the way of decoration; of course, that was to be expected when its two residents were Maya and Misaki, two people who didn’t have the most extravagant sense of decor. Misaki was currently out of the house, presumably at class or band practice. Maya was currently huddled on her bed, cocooned by blankets and surrounded by tissues. This damn cold sure was taking it out of her.

She had, in fact, almost dozed off when she heard a rapping at her front door and a muffled voice that sounded an awful lot like a concerned girlfriend. Maya tried to shout that the door was open, but broke into coughing as soon as she raised her voice above a mumble. Instead, she opted to text Kaoru that the door was open, and in moments Kaoru burst into the apartment.

“My princess, I have arrived!” she called. There was a pause as she removed her shoes, and Maya heard Kaoru make her way to Maya’s bedroom. Kaoru’s face was like the world’s saddest puppy dog as she looked at Maya. She held multiple bags branded with the same supermarket’s logo on them, presumably filled with food and things to help Maya’s sickness, as well as a bag that looked like it came from some department store which seemed to be bursting at the seams. Kaoru looked like she was going to whimper as she looked at Maya’s sick form.

“Hey, Kaoru,” Maya croaked, cracking a smile. Kaoru practically dropped her bags and rushed over to Maya’s side, placing a hand on her forehead.

“Maya, you’re burning up…” she whispered, giving Maya the most pathetic look she had ever seen.

“Yeah, this fever isn’t fun…” Maya whispered. Kaoru stood up and grabbed a towel out of one of the bags she had been carrying. Quickly as she could, she soaked it and water and wrung it out before returning to the bedroom and placing it on Maya’s forehead. Maya sighed in relief, the cool towel felt amazing.

“Have you eaten at all?” Kaoru asked. Maya was debating mentioning the small bit of food she had tried to eaten but thrown up before her stomach grumbled at the mere thought of food. Looking at Kaoru, she let out a sheepish giggle.

“Not really, no…” Maya replied. Without a word, Kaoru began searching through her bags before finding the one that contained, well, whatever it was she needed.

“Then I shall cook for you! No, no need to protest,” Kaoru declared, even as Maya was about to tell her she didn’t have to do that. “And fret not, it shall be simple enough that even I can make it. If you are in need of anything, please do not hesitate to call my name.” Upon a second glance at Maya, Kaoru resumed, “Or simply cough, and I shall come running.” Maya nodded with a smile as Kaoru took her bag and set off to the kitchen.

Maya tried to get a look at what Kaoru had brought with her, but found that even the strain of sitting up that far was too much for her. Oh well. She laid back down in her twisty, tangly blanket cocoon and listened as Kaoru set to work in the kitchen.

Kaoru was humming as she emptied her bag. Maya couldn’t quite guess the tune, but it sounded vaguely like a Pastel*Palettes or Hello, Happy World! song. The oven beeped as she started pre-heating it, and Maya heard a clattering as she presumably got out some utensils and maybe a cutting board. Kaoru set to work chopping, but the sound quickly stopped and Maya heard her walking back to the room.

“Kitten?” Kaoru asked, popping her head in the doorway, “Do you have a roasting pan? And… a tea kettle?” Maya thought for a second before responding.

“I think I have a roasting pan…” she answered, “I’m not sure where it is, though. And I have an electric kettle.” Kaoru nodded with a smile.

“Many thanks, my dear,” she called as she made her way back to the kitchen.

The sounds of Kaoru cooking were relaxing to Maya, and it wasn’t long before she found herself dozing off once again. She didn’t fully fall asleep, but she was certainly surprised when she opened her eyes as Kaoru opened the door to her room again and found that the light had shifted and her meal was completed. She yawned as Kaoru brought her food over.

“Here you are, Maya,” Kaoru gestured to her plate as she set it down on Maya’s lap, “Roasted salmon with lemon pepper and garlic, and a nice cup of ginger tea with honey!”

“Thank you, Kaoru!” Maya smiled, “It looks delicious!”

She immediately set to work eating. Maya knew it wasn’t too complicated of a dish, just chop the garlic, season the salmon and toss it in the oven, but it was still amazing, even to her dulled senses. She had a somewhat small portion compared to Kaoru’s own (thank goodness Kaoru knew Maya would be upset if she didn’t eat too), but nonetheless it filled her up. The tea helped her sore throat too, thankfully.

“Thank you so much, Kaoru, it was exactly what I needed,” Maya thanked her again.

“It was no trouble, my dear!” Kaoru replied with a flourish, “But my care for you is not finished yet!” Kaoru got up from the bed and picked up the department store bag, and took out what looked to be a duvet from it.

“A duvet?” Maya asked.

“Not quite, my love,” Kaoru responded, unzipping the packaging, “It is a weighted blanket!” Maya gasped. A weighted blanket? She had always wanted one of those. It provided the exact amount of pressure she loved to feel, but without the need to go find some cramped space where there might not be one. The space under her desk had been doing it for her for a while, but this, this was going to be revolutionary. Maya couldn’t help but tackle Kaoru from excitement, knocking the two of them on their backs onto the bed. She laughed and squirmed as she hugged Kaoru.

“I’ve always wanted a weighted blanket!” Maya exclaimed, “Thank you, Kaoru!” Kaoru let out a laugh and pulled herself back upright.

“I was going to wait until your birthday to give you this,” she explained, “But I figured that it would be just the thing to give a, ah, pick-me-up. Why don’t you give it a try?” Maya nodded eagerly and took the blanket from Kaoru, wrapping it around her shoulders. She sighed with a smile at the feeling of the pressure. It was like a cool hug, and Maya loved it. She loved Kaoru.

Maya leaned on Kaoru, resting her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. She gave Kaoru a smile, and pulled the blanket tighter around her. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep again, Kaoru holding her in her arms and stroking her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Like last time, I implore everyone to do anything they can to support the Black Lives Matter movement. Here is a website you can use to donate to bail funds: https://bailproject.org/ . Additionally, here is a YouTube video where all the ad revenue will go to BLM: https://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM (all you have to do it watch it with ads on and money will go to the movement). This is a great option for people who would like to donate but are short on money, like me.


End file.
